


Dinner Date

by OtherCat



Series: Rocking the Cradle [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2003-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Question and answer time between Lindsey and Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

Neutral ground. Lindsey picked the steak house he goes to when treating his brothers and sister to dinner when they visit. Nice family place, with great steaks and killer spareribs. Angel is waiting for him at the entrance. Dark looming shape as out of place as a gargoyle perched on a Baptist church.

Lindsey stared. Didn't quite gape. "You look like hell."

The gargoyle smiles. "It's an improvement then."

That did for the greeting. Inside, they're seated and given menus. Lindsey orders the ribs. Angel orders a beer. "What have you been up to."

"Working. Going to school." Pause. "Raising my son."

"Your son." Angel's tone is unreadable, expression blank.

Two words--Darla's son--hangs between them, unspoken.

That's what the adoption papers say," Lindsey sips water. "Liam McDonald."

Quick, surprised look at that. "You named him Liam." It wasn't quite a question.

"Darla did," Lindsey said shortly, as the food arrived. He started eating.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." Which is true enough, Lindsey had no idea of where vampires who staked themselves in order to give birth went when they died. His turn for a question. "What do you want?"

"Answers would be good." Angel leans forward, threatening. "I don't see you as the parental type, Lindsey. I want to know what you're up to."

"I'm not 'up to' anything." Lindsey's voice rose angrily, causing other diners to look in their direction. Lindsey took a deep breath, and then another. "I don't have anything to be up to."

"And you really expect me to believe that, with your track record."

Lindsey shrugged. "I don't care what you believe, Angel."

"What if I told you that this child was the center of several conflicting prophecies?"

"I'd tell you to go to hell," Lindsey said.

Angel smiled.


End file.
